The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
On-board monitoring systems execute routines that monitor states of parameters to detect presence of a fault and identify a location of any detected fault. On-board monitoring systems are constrained by available memory space, communications, and execution resources in on-board controllers. Known on-board systems permit communications between vehicle systems and remote facilities.
Known diagnostic techniques for a vehicle subsystem rely on knowledge of prior fault conditions to diagnose and repair a fault. For example, when servicing the vehicle, a maintenance technician may determine by direct testing and/or review of a recorded diagnostic code that there is a fault in a fuel pump requiring repair or replacement. This reactive diagnosis may not occur until vehicle performance has already been compromised.